Spooning
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: spoon spuːn/ verb gerund or present participle: spooning informaldated (of two people) behave in an amorous way; kiss and cuddle. "I saw them spooning on the beach" (of two people) lie close together sideways and front to back, so as to fit together like spoons.


_"There's only one bed"_

 _"Logan I'm too tired to argue, which side of the bed do you want?"_

 _"You're seriously telling me you haven't a problem with this?"_

 _"No, I'm 'seriously' telling you I'm too tired to make an issue out of sleeping arrangements, now pick a side before I choose for you."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose Scott sighed deeply, the huff he'd received in response had been expected, as the day, itself, had been more than marginally challenging and taken from events just past, it was proving an additional hurdle to hope for some kind of silver lining. So as you could imagine having a more feral mutant attempting an outburst over sleeping arrangements just seemed downright trivial.

From the corner of his eye, he caught the other turning his back to remove his shirt, his motions showing gradual movement towards the right side of the bed, feeling some relief that they'd managed to overcome one dilemma, the X-leader gave a moment to allow his eyes to trace over the adequately sized bunk. He longed for nothing more that to feel the comforting material pressed against his bare flesh and to finally succumb to the weight of his heavy lids. Slipping his shirt buttons free Scott allowed the fabric to slip freely over his shoulders exposing, fresh and old wounds decorating his battered form.

As a rule, neither man would have ever dreamed of sharing such close proximity with the other unless the circumstances such as this requested it. They were a long way from the comforts of the mansion and for the moment lacked the means to contact the rest of the team for help. Both men had endured minor injuries and though Wolverine was able to self-heal, his wounds still required time and a gentle air flow.

Before extinguishing the last of the light within the cramped room, Logan caught a rare sight of the other as he climbed under the pulled back covers, a realisation which reminded him that despite his silence, Summers wasn't as indestructible as he tried to make everyone believe. It was a rare sentiment but tonight, more than anything, that he could share his ability.

–

The temperature dropped on a dramatic scale, encouraging each breath to appear as a small pocket of fine mist. Outside the singular windowpane, the wind howled relentlessly causing the glass the rattle within its already loose confines; yet it was the subtle shiver and taunt tug of the covers that pulled the older mutant from his dreamless sleep. " _Summers?_ –" curiosity filled the whisper light tone that caused little more than a stir, within the thick darkness.

Twisting his position to face further inward, Logan reached out with exploratory digits for the slender mutant, his slightly splayed fingers tenderly stroking down and over what appeared as the bend in an arm and brushing over what resembled goose-pimpled skin with a combined chill. " _Dammit, Cyke! You ain't gonna like this but –_ " Voice no louder, just matter of factually, Logan scooted himself closer raising the sheets to avoid an intertwining of limbs and fabric until his chest pressed flatly against the others bareback, their hips pulled flush, as his knees slipped into place under taut thighs. The notions felt almost natural as if instead of dreaming about such a moment he'd actually lived it, just as he didn't need his heightened senses to reel off some the subtle scents tantalising his flared nostrils. A slight hint of lavender blended with some brand of cologne he'd never caught the name of all topped with an outer layer of sweat and soot. A hidden reward gave face as he felt the younger man press leisurely back into his arms with a contented sigh.

" _Scott?_ " Logan's heated breath ran close along the length of the others neck as he nestled in closer, lips ghosting across his revealed shoulder as if willing himself to take the final hurdle and give in to temptation he'd battled since before Jean's death. The pair were close, in their own ways, but certain actions, such as this, were bound to have consequences.

Countless altercations ran through the feral mutants thoughts, most were desire ridden while others were more – productive. It was a basic instinct to huddle together for warmth and in fairness, the clothing they'd discarded were nothing short of tatters, which alone, could be seen as a valid excuse to anyone questioning the suggestive manner in which he was spooning his comrade. With outstretched fingers, Logan reached up palming the smooth abs and etching to mind every intricate detail whilst being mindful of injuries yet healed. The pads of his fingers caught a slight strip of hair spreading into a light coverage over the others chest leading the heel of his hand to skim over an erect peak, triggering a catch in the others breath as his posture momentarily tensed. But he hadn't pulled away.

" _Logan … not here …_ "

" _Scott I didn't mean … I thought you were asleep._ "

" _I'm so cold – can't feel my fingers._ "

The night sky still fought for control as the hours slowly ticked by forcing the older mutant to silence his demanding thoughts in place of sleep. The moment remained intimate as limbs moved to weave between each over fighting for a warmth to challenge the blistering cold, then come the morning the focus would return to finding a way home.


End file.
